(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holographic optical pickup device, an optical information recording and reproducing apparatus, and a method of recording and reproducing optical information for recording or reproducing information on an optical information recording medium using holography.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-196826 discloses related art of the present invention, aiming at providing a holographic memory medium capable of illuminating an optical spot on the recording medium with accuracy for data recording by forming the holographic memory medium which includes a data recording area and a servo information area.